


There Will Be a Future

by GodlessOx



Series: Don't Mind the Gap [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Suggestive Themes, a quieter Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodlessOx/pseuds/GodlessOx
Summary: Link shares his troubled thoughts with Mipha, who tries to ease his fears.





	There Will Be a Future

They arrived at Zora's Domain early in the evening. Zelda had last minute preparations to make with King Dorephan and the Champion Mipha. Link also had a gash on his sword arm that needed to be treated properly.

“Where can we find Lady Mipha?” Zelda asked the guard taking them to the guest chambers.

“She should still be training in Vah Ruta, Princess,” He answered as a gaggle of children cut across their path.

The younglings were lead by Sidon, who, upon spotting Link, threw himself at the knight. The rest of the zora children quickly gathered around his legs, tugging at his sleeves, and begging him to play.

“Now see here little ones! The Princess and her knight have had a long journey, an--” The guard began to scold, but was silenced with a smile and shake of the head from Link.

He looked to Zelda for permission. She nodded her aprovel, “Just be sure to have your arm looked at before long,”

She reached to take Link's rucksack, telling him she would leave it by his bed. 

Looking down at the kids Link asked, “Hide and seek?” his voice almost drowned out by children's excitement.

“You're it!” they all shouted together.

He chuckled lightly as he covered his eyes and counted in his mind.

When he reached 25 he shouted, “Here I come!”

Link ignored the pain from his underused vocal cords as he ran to all the best hiding spots. He almost never rose his above a whisper. It took him less than half an hour to find all of the children, Sidon being the hardest to find. The young prince had hidden behind his father's throne.

The sun was setting as Link waved goodnight to the children. He was halfway to the trail that lead to the East Reservoir Lake when something vice-like caught his right leg. Sidon had him locked in place with a fierce hug.

“You going see to Sister?” he asked.

Link nodded. Sidon grinned widely and asked if he could come with him. Link smiled sadly, shaking his head. He knelt to meet the prince's disappointed eyes with his own.

Pointing at him, Link said, “Sleep now,”

“But,” Sidon protested, “I haven't played with you  _and_ Sister in forever,” Sidon’s gaze fell to his feet, and Link felt a pang of guilt in his heart.

Link knew he shouldn’t feel guilty. He wasn’t neglecting the boy because he didn’t care. Link simply didn't the time to visit as often as he once did. If only he could explain that to Sidon. No. He was just a child. He couldn’t, and shouldn’t have to understand what was happening to the world.

“Tomorrow,” he said, and the zora boy perked up immediately.

“Fishing?!” he all but shouted, bouncing on his toes. Link placed a hand on Sidon’s head, smiled warmly, and nodded.

Sidon grinned from ear to ear before running off to the communal sleeping pools. Link sighed, and clutched his injured arm in a vain attempt to quell the rising pain.  _Maybe hide and seek was a bad idea_ , he thought to himself as continued up to the lake.

-o00o-

Inside the Divine Beast, Mipha greeted him with warm surprise. “I thought you wouldn’t be here for another day,”

Her yellow eyes drifted down, and caught on his bandaged arm. Mipha gestured for him to have a seat on the floor beside her, so she could examine his injury. She frowned at the three long claw marks that ran down his arm. They were deep, but already showed signs of healing. She had never known anyone to recover from ailments as fast as he did.

Confident she had the knowledge she needed to mend the gashes, she set to work. Soft blue-green light escaped her hands as she traced them over each cut. Link inhaled sharply as muscles and skin began shift, and fuse back into place. Within minutes his skin was flawless and unbroken, as if no harm had ever befallen him.

With her work finished, Mipha looked to his face and asked, “It’s getting worse out there, isn’t it?”

Link’s answer was a simple grunt as leaned his forehead against hers. She pulled him into an embrace, content to enjoy his silent companionship.

“I'm sorry,” he muttered in her ear a after a few moments.

She pulled away to look at him.

“What for?” she asked, clearly perplexed.

Link glanced down, attempting to avoid eye contact.

“I've… distant,” he spoke in fragments, unable to get his mouth around the words he needed.

When had talking become so difficult? He'd never been the best at expressing himself, but this was ridiculous. Link steeled himself as he met Mipha's concerned eyes.

“I'm afraid,” he said.

Goddesses, he didn't want her to know just how frighted he was, but if Link could confess his fears to his charge, he could tell Mipha. He was safe here, and she deserved to know why he seemed so cold.

“It's okay to be afraid,” she spoke gently, placing a hand on his cheek.

He took her hand in both of his, and shook his head vigorously.“They can't see it,” he spoke as loud as he dared.

“If they...” Link started, but lost his voice, pleading with desperate eyes for her to understand.

Mipha looked briefly to the side before placing her free hand on top of his. She didn't need him to finish for her to grasp his meaning.

Link was the Heir to Courage. If he was in doubt about being able to defeat the coming Calamity, what hope would that leave the common man?

Mipha was silent a moment before softly saying, “I understand Link. There are days when the thought of having to leave my brother and father behind is too much to bare… but,”

She paused, choosing her words carefully.

“But I have faith in you, and in the other Champions. I have faith in Zelda. I have faith that together, the six of can face down anything the Calamity could ever send our way,”

Link wished he had her faith. It was a hard thing for him to hold onto when took his charge to the Springs of Power and Courage. The Princess would stand waist deep in those pools of freezing water for hours on end, offering her prayers to the Goddesses of Hyrule. Yet nothing ever happened. It was their last visit to the Spring of Power that had broken him. He had never seen anyone look so defeated.

They were quiet for a long time, idly playing with each other’s hands. Mipha traced the calluses on his fingers, while Link ran his thumb over the smooth, tightly woven scales on the back of her hand. Link had more he needed to tell Mipha, but he wasn’t ready to continue yet. He felt like he’d spoken enough words to fill a lifetime, and hadn’t even stracthed the surface of his troubles.

“Did you see Sidon on your way here?” Mipha asked, attempting to distract Link from his dark thoughts.

Link nodded, “Promised fishing,” he said pointing at her, and then himself.

Mipha smiled happily. Neither of them could remember the last time they had done something so mundane together.

“I think that'll do us all some good,”

She thought for a minute before changing the subject again.

“Rivan's wife is brooding. She's expected to lay any day now,”

She paused briefly to stretch before continuing, “Lefa’s belly has grown large quite over the last few days. I suspect she's carrying at least three eggs,”

Link tilted his to the side, unsure if that was an abnormal amount.

“One to two is a normal clutch size. Three is uncommon,” Mipha explained,“To have more than that is rare, and can be dangerous,”

Mipha rose to her feet as she let Link take in her words. He moved to stand as she went on, “I will be traveling to Mother’s Carven after you and the Princess leave. I need to be with Lefa when she lays, in case something goes wrong,” 

She turned to move to another section of Vah Ruta, pausing to make sure Link was following. He'd heard of Mothers’ Cavern, although had never seen it. The cave system where it's located is deep beneath the main body of Zora's Domain. Zora women spent the entirety of their pregnancy, and most of their eggs’ gestation period there, safe from outside danger.

Link observed Mipha's form as she lead him to the control room. Her pace was slow, and her shoulders sagged. Link had no doubt that Rivan had been nipping at Mipha's heels over his brooding wife. Link shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

_I shouldn't be mad at him. Lefa is probably very uncomfortable right now… but she doesn't need the extra stress._

His thoughts were interrupted when he nearly bumped into Mipha. She had stopped by a nest of pillows and cushions at the base of Ruta's central control panel.Link was taken aback; he wasn't surprised to see evidence Mipha had been sleeping in her Divine Beast, but the mess of tools and supplies scattered around a set of armor caught him off guard.

Mipha took a deep breath and spoke, “I had wanted to wait until after we defeated Ganon to ask you this but…” she paused, unsure of herself.

“I need you to know what you mean to me. Just in case… in case,” she left the rest of her sentence unspoken.

She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were locked firmly on her feet while she waited for his reaction.Link took in the armor Mipha had made for him. It was similar to the standard armor of her people, but it was attached to a suit of deep blue leather, and the arm braces had a pattern of red and white scales set into them. Link smiled to himself. It was simple, yet elegant. It was beautiful while maintaining functionality. Most importantly… it was his.

He bent to pick up the helmet, turned to Mipha, and pulled her close to himself. He looked at the headgear in his hand, then to her face. Link worked his jaws up and down, trying to speak.

“I love… I… yes,” was all he could manage to say.

“I love you too,” Mipha said, and moved to kiss Link.

When she pulled away she asked him, “Will you try it on? I need to make sure the fit is right… you… um,” Mipha blushed and her voice grew very quiet, “Distracted me when I was measuring you,”

_Measuring me? Wha--oh!_

Link remembered a night weeks ago he had spent the Zora Champion. A night of moonlit swimming and roaming hands. Roaming hands that belonged to a normally shy woman.Link laughed harder than he should have. Mipha had been trying to discern his size that night, not feel him up… well, maybe her motives had been a little mixed. Link nodded, grinning widely, and lifted his tunic off without a second thought. Mipha quickly turned away to offer him privacy. Her curtiacy only severed to make Link laugh again as he slipped into his new armor.

“You're being ridiculous,” Mipha muttered warmly as she risked a quick glance over her shoulder.

Link was still topless, and midway through buckling his belt. When he noticed Mipha’s gaze, he feigned offence, and quickly moved to cover his chest.

“Perver--!” Link’s voice broke as he yelled an octave louder than his throat was ready to handle.

Mipha blushed bright red, and Link double over, breaking into a fit of coughs and laughter.

“Serves you right,” Mipha said as while digging through her cousins.

She pulled out a waterskin and handed it to Link. He drank it eagerly, thanked her, and finished putting on his armor. Link stretched out his body to get a feel for the fit. It was snug, comfortable, and warm. A little too warm if Link was being honest. However, he guessed that was to keep him from freezing after long periods of time being submerged.

“May I?” Mipha asked, wanting to check the measurements.

Link grunted his permission. Mipha ran her hands over his arms, tugging at the sleeves to see if they were too loose or tight. Next she checked his shoulders, then his chest. Link chuckled at her touch. Mipha looked up from her inspection to see a wicked grin on Link’s face.

 _Lower?_ he mouthed, eyebrows raised in question.

Mipha socked him lightly in the gut.

“Who’s the pervert now?” She laughed, shaking her head.

“Will you behave long enough to for me to check the fit on the legs?”

Link placed one hand over his heart, and the other above his head, “Knight’s honor,” he whispered.

Mipha gave him a doubtful look, but went to check his legs anyway. When she finished, she moved to sit in the middle of her cousin pile.

“Everything looks good. How do the boots fit? They were the only part I was unsure of,”

Link sat beside Mipha, giving her a thumbs up. Link settled into the pillows and gestured for her to lay beside him. Mipha curled up to Link’s side, rested her head on his chest, and warped an arm around him. Link held Mipha tightly as she let an exhausted sigh escape her lungs.

“How soon does Zelda expect you back?” She asked him.

Link gave a small shrug in response. He could stay with Mipha all night if she wished it. Although their relationship had vastly improved from what it was, his charge still savored any time she got away from him. Zelda does not enjoy Link hovering over her like a mother hen day in and day out. He didn’t begrudge Zelda for the way she felt, even if he hadn’t quite forgiven her for all the trouble she caused when he was first appointed as her bodyguard.

“How is the Princess holding up?” Mipha asked.

Link was unresponsive for a long time, before speaking, “Feels... broken… worthless,”

 _I’ve started to fear leaving her alone near steep drops, and sharp objects,_ He add to himself.

Of course Link knew his charge would never hurt herself. Zelda was too stubborn to lay down and die. No, not stubborn, determined. Link let out a small sigh. Zelda was far stronger than she realized. She was stronger than most people realized. Mipha propped herself up on an elbow so she could look Link in the eyes.

“Do you trust her?”

Link searched Mipha’s tired eyes, trying to guess where this was going. He hardened his face and nodded.

“Then trust her to find a way… even if her powers never awaken, Zelda will find a way for us to stop Gannon,”

Mipha offered Link a small smile, “I may not know Zelda as well as you, but I’ve seen her determination. She won’t fail us,”

Link gave a half smile in response to Mipha’s glowing praise of his charge. To think he ever thought her jealous of the time the Princess spent with him. A shame really; he actually enjoy the idea of Mipha being possessive of him.

_Ahhh… but that’s not in her nature, is it?_

With that thought, Link pulled Mipha into a deep kiss. She slowly melted into him as he ran his hands down her back, leaving them to rest on her hips. Mipha placed a hand on Link’s chest and broke their kiss, frustrated, for air. Link's hands hadn't moved since their initial journey down her spin. She wanted more from him, but desperately didn't want to be the one to make the first move.

Mipha took a deep breath as she ready herself for an attempt to break Link's chivalry. Slowly, she slid her hand down from his chest. When Mipha reached his stomach, Link caught her by the wrist. Confused, Mipha searched his expression for answers. Link placed an open palm in the middle of her chest, then closed it to point his finger at her.

Need sleep,” There was warmth in eyes as he muttered that, but Mipha couldn't hide the disappoint she felt.

“Sleep can wait,” she mumble, avoiding eye contact.

Link wasn't about let Mipha get away with that; he tilted her chin so she could see the care he had for her on his face. He didn't want to hurt Mipha, but the bags under her eyes spoke of many restless nights. Link wasn't about to add to her sleep deprivation… no matter how tempting the prospect.

“After fishing,” He promised.

Mipha laughed lightly, “And after dinner. I’ve missed your cooking,”

“And it’s probably best we didn’t… in here,” she went on, looking guilty, “I don't think Vah Ruta would appreciate being the host to such antics,”

Warped up in the excitement of her engagement, Mipha had forgotten to take her partner into consideration. Link didn't fully understand the bound Mipha had with her Divine Best, but respected it all the same. She treated it like an equal, while the other Champions treated theirs like tools. That respect was likely why she found Vah Ruta so easy to control.

Link sighed happily as Mipha snuggled against him. Once they sent Gannon back to his cage, he would make sure that Mipha never had to miss his cooking again. Yes, age will take him long before it does her, but Link intended to pass his techniques on to another.

The thought of teaching another soul his private passion made Link realize how light his heart felt. He hadn’t thought of a future past the Calamity in a very, very long time.Link shifted so he could hold Mipha with both arms. She was already half asleep.

Leaning his head against hers, he whispered,

“I love you,”

“I love you too,” Mipha replied groggily, as she slowly drifted out of consciousness.

Link hummed lightly to himself as his mind raced past the dark cloud of Gannon, and into a future filled with the simple joys and pains of a normal life. He had no idea how long his new found hope would last, and he didn't care. Link simply enjoyed the feeling as it followed him into his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end. This is my first stroll into the wonderful and terrifying world of fanfiction. Please leave a comment: what was good, what was bad? What would you have done different? I still have a few story ideas for this pairing floating around in my head, and seek to improve my style.


End file.
